Spy's Paradise
by lovieduvie124
Summary: After both Alex's mom and dad died in a spy related death, Alex has vowed to find the killer and kill him herself. She decides to go to the same spyschool her parents had attended several years ago. Will she succeed or die trying. pls R&R my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Chp 1: Flashback **

Alex's POV: 9 years ago

" Boooooooom!!!!!!!!!!" A terrible sound awoke me from my troubled slumber.

At first I ignored it but when it blasted a second time, I got up and crawled under my bed ,with my favorite teddy bear nestled in hand.

" Booooooooooom!!!!!!!!!!" The sound rang again, in my tiny eardrum. After the sound faded away I heard a voice. _My mommy!!_

" Mommy!" after I shrieked I heard voices.

---*---

" Greg did you hear that?" said a very baritone voice

" No, Roger you must be hallucinating." said a whiny voice that must of belonged to Greg.

" No I'm not." said Roger with anger, " Just go check, I think it came from that room.""

" Ok," said Greg, with irritation.

---*---

Then I heard footsteps go all around my room. As he neared my bed, I held my breath for dear life.

" Damn Roger, I swear he needs to retire soon before-" I felt his combat boots on the hilt of my lacy nightgown.

" What the hell is this?" He said, while pulling the covers off my bed covers. Then a hideously scarred face popped in front of me.

" It's a girl." he said before reaching over to me.

I squirmed but it was already too late. He pulled me out of my hiding spot, and held me like you would hold a dog by its collar.

" Ah-ha, wait till Roger sees this. He'll promote me for sure." he said while chuckling, exposing his stinky rotten meat/stale cheese breath.

He kept laughing hysterically until a harpoon went right threw him.

His face was frozen in mid-laughter when he released me and fell backwards slowly, hitting the floor with a hard thud.

In the middle of the doorway was my daddy holding the harpoon that had just murdered the man.


	2. Chapter 2

" Daddy," I said before running over to him and embracing him.

" Alex we don't have time for hugging, you got to pack your stuff quickly before we go," he whispered softly in my ear

" Why did you kill that guy, and why do we have to pack, and where is mommy?" I asked in confusion

" We don't have time, but I promise you mom is fine," he said brisk fully, "Mommy is waiting outside, so please pack sweetie."

"Ok daddy," I said before I ran to my closet, fishing out my clothes into my backpack. I did this until I heard a sound, more like a shriek. I turned around and saw that daddy had shot another man with his harpoon.

" Come on honey-" but my daddy didn't finish his sentence before the guy that had the harpoon trust into him, shout daddy in the back of his chest.

The man's final words were, " That's for killing my partner." then he died.

I raced over to my daddy. I saw that he was alive, but was losing blood fast.

"Daddy?" that was the only word I could muster up.

"Don't worry honey, I'm about to go to a better place." He answer and spit out crimson blood, "Just tell mommy I love her-" he suddenly gasped for air.

"I will daddy, just don't die on me" I sputtered out, as tears slowly hit my cheeks.

" Sorry honey. I love you" those were his final words before his eyes closed, summoning him into eternal sleep.

"Daddy, daddy? Wake up please!" I pleaded, while a flood of tears continued to fall from my eyes. I continued in my sobbing until my mommy's voice blasted.

" Alex where are you??!!"

"Mommy I'm in my bedroom, and daddy's dead," I screamed

"Hold on I'm coming." she shouted. A few moments later she appeared in the doorway. As soon as she saw daddy's corpse, she dropped down and gazed at his lifeless body. The sight of his body took away my mom's usual calm aura and morphed it into a fragile and panicky one. She leaned over him and cried out, " Oh Harold, why'd you have to die

"Mommy, he said he loved us and was going to a better place." I said trying to comfort her, but it only made her start to sob. So I joined her in her sob instead. We did this for what seemed an eternity, until we heard glass being smashed.

"Alex run to the basement and don't look back." commanded my mom with authority.

" But mommy what about you." I argued

"Don't worry about me , I'll be fine." she promised

"Ok." I said before grabbing both my teddy bear and backpack. I ran towards the basement until I heard my mom's voice.

"Unnngh!"


	3. Chapter 3

I started to run the other way until, until I remembered what my mom instructed me to do.

I ran towards the basement again, until my mom's desperate shrills rang again.

_I can't let my mom just suffer, while I'm safe. _

I turned around and dashed towards the living room, where her voice had just cried out.

In the living room was my mom tied and gagged on our love sofa.

" Mommy," I whispered while running towards was mumbling about something that didn't make any sense.

I removed the gag and she shrieked,

" It's a trap!" but it was already too late. Two buff man popped out of the kitchen.

I tried to run but they reached out and grabbed me. There big, strong muscles held my arms tight.

"I wouldn't budge if I were you." said a very malevolent voice," Samson, Ronnie turn her around!"

The men followed the voice's directions. There now in front of me was a very handsome men.

The only imperfection in his face- if you could really call it an imperfection- was his eyes.

They were aqua green with a tint of grey in it. They had an icy cold feel to them,

but at the same time they had a uncomforting heat, too.

" Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that, you demon." spat my mom viciously.

Without even taking his eyes off of me, -he gave a smirk- he said,

" Oh nice to see you again, Jenny. Nice to know that you're the same bitch after 10 years."

" I hope you rot in hell for an everlasting eternity," she spat with 10 times more venom

then before. He finally turned around and glided to her side.

He glared at her with his aqua green eyes, until she looked away.

He gave a smirk before saying,

"Honey I know I will rot in hell for an everlasting eternity, but before I go do you want me to say hi to Harold for you?" then he leaned closer to her and whispered,

"Before you die, why don't you give me that passionate kiss you and I always wanted, before Harold stole your heart from me."

"Never," mommy sneered , before she spat on his face. He smiled before wiping his face with a handkerchief. Then he slapped her hard on her face leaving a big, red mark on her cheek. She let out a big shriek from her mouth.

"Mommy!!" I screamed from the top of my voice. I started kicking and struggling to get away from my human prison.

"Shout her up." he hissed. They stuffed a gag into my mouth, while he walked over to me.

He whispered loudly in a sinister voice,

"Your just like your mother, stubborn as a goat." He slid out a pocket knife from his pant pocket, which made me shiver.

" Too bad I'll have to kill you." He flipped it open and slid the knife gently across my cheek, leaving a small cut.

"No, don't kill her!" shouted my mom, while trying to pull out of her knots.

He pulled the knife away from my presence, and licked the knife that was stained with my blood. _Gross!_

"What will you give me in exchange for sparing her life?" he asked her, like he already knew what she was going to say.

" My life." she said with bravery in her voice. _Mommy please don't kill yourself because of me_.

He gave himself a small incision on his thumb, spilling blood on the knife. Then he sucked his thumb and grinned a toothy smile.

" Deal." he said before throwing the knife straight to my mom's heart. Her bloodcurdling shriek filled the living room, like smoke would fill a chimney.

"Mommy!" I screamed knowing in my heart their was no use in screaming, she had already died.

He moved to my mom's body and kissed her with his tongue. Kissing her as sensually as I saw sometimes in the romantic movies mom used to watch.

" Beat that, Harold." he turned back to our direction and commanded, "Release her."

They followed his instructions. I immediately ran to mommy's side. and started sobbing.

_First my dad then my mom, how could my life turn so sour._ After tears discontinued to fall from my eyes, I decided to call the police.

"_Hello this is the St. Louis Police Department, how may I help you?"_ the secretary announced.

" Hello, 5 guys have just broken into my house and they killed both my mommy and daddy."

" _Ok what's your name and how old are you_?"

"Alex Pruder, and I'm 6"

" _What's your address?"_

"243 Jefferson Street, St. Louis Missouri 3471"

" _Ok, the police will be there in a few minutes."_

" _Ok," I said before hanging up the phone. I took one last glance at my mom's dead corpse, then I headed to the basement._


	4. Chapter 4

This was the first time I had ever been to the basement and I'd been living in this house as long as I can remember. I had never been there because mostly my parents said it was always off limit, but a small part was that I was scared of it. Yes I was scared of it. It was because of the stupid horror movies I had watched secretly while my dad was too busy snoring. They always had a monster, ghost, etc hiding in the basement, which I hate.

"My mom would never send me to a place with monsters." I encouraged myself.

I inhaled a deep breath and opened the door, I was about to exhale when I saw the basement. I choked into a gasp, instead. You couldn't call what I saw a basement, that wouldn't do it much justice.

Instead you could call it a…ungh …a…laboratory. Yes! A high tech lab with all the things you'd imagine a lab should have. I spotted a note on a desk in the corner of my eye. As a natural snoop, I walked over to the table, and grabbed the note. It read:

_**Dear beloved Alex,**_

**This is mommy and daddy, if your reading this letter, we are probably dead. **

- tears started to roll out of my eyes.

**baby don't cry because we're in a better place now. Now Alex we have to tell you something very important. We are world renowned spies.**

_**-**__Spies_!!!!!!!

**Yes baby we are spies , we are in the ****Secret Alpha Clan ****aka ****SAC****. Please DO NOT tell a soul of our clan, not even the guy you love. That reminds me, you are not allowed to have a boyfriend until your 13.**

- That must have been dad. _Daddy you have nothing to worry about, boys are icky_.

**I know honey- boys are icky - but when your around 10 or 11 you'll change your mind. **

**Back to the subject, honey please promise us you won't tell anybody. **

**- **_I promise never to tell a soul, living or dead_.

**Ok honey please press the big, red button on the machine that says" heat generator" **

- I looked all over the room, until I finally spotted the machine. I walked over to it and pushed the button. It triggered part of the floor to open up, showing a manila folder. I walked over to the packet and grabbed it.

It was an application form for a place called:

Spy Preparatory Academy (SPA) 

"For the Privileged Youth Willing To Spy"

It was already signed by both my parents, but the date was for exactly 9 years in the future. I continued reading the note,

**Honey this is a form for the most renowned school for spies, ever. We have already signed this, so on that date you can go to this school, if you choose. If you do decide to go to SPA, you'll follow in our footsteps. But it won't be easy, you'll probably face many enemies, and you can even die. **

**But Alex if you choose to do so, remember this: Not everyone is whom they try to portray. Meaning you can't always trust everyone that you see.**

**Now hide this form.**

- I put the application in my book pack.

**Ok , the police are probably about to bust through the door, so honey please burn this note in the furnace.**

- _I can't burn this letter, it's the only real memory of my mommy and daddy_.

**Honey we know what your thinking, but it's for your own good. So please throw this letter in the furnace. We love you from the bottom of our hearts, Alex.**

**XOXOXO,**

**Mommy and Daddy**

- that was the end of the note. I slowly walked over to the furnace, and opened it.

The blaze was a fiery red and orange flame ready to devour it's next prey. I looked at the letter in my hand.

_No! I will not do this, this is my only memory of them. _I closed the furnace door and put the letter into my backpack. Then I heard a sound,

" You have 30 seconds, to get out of this room safely, before we brake the door open!" I grabbed my teddy bear and opened the door. There was 3 guns pointed at me as soon as I entered the hallway.

" Guys it's just a girl, drop your guns" one of the three police officer's boomed, making the others drop there guns, "Girlie what's your name?"

I hated adults that acted like I was a baby, "Alex"

"Ok honey we'll need you to come with us so you can answer some questions, " he said in a sugary voice.

"Ok" I said, what choice did I have anyways. He held out his hand and I accepted it.

We walked through the hall with the others. I noticed that my parent's dead corpse were already gone, yellow tape,- with **`NO TRESPASSING**` written all over it - many detectives, and photographers replaced it instead.

As the officer led me into the police car, I vowed to avenge my parents, by destroying the guy that turned my life so sour. The guy who murdered my mother, the guy with the menacing, aqua, green eyes, The guy that I…I…

hate with utter bitterness, and want to see beg for life.

But I know it won't happen by the snap of my finger, instead I'll take it step by step, by doing this-

_1. Attend the school my parents attended_

and everything's bound to follow, right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I know that I haven't written in a long time, but I've been busy with school and stuff. But guess what- it's SUMMERTIME! That means ……….. MORE SPY'S PARADISE! ****It's going to be awesome. Lots of action, romance, mystery, betrayal, etc. ****But I need you guys to review for me. Maybe you could even give me some ideas. **

**Hmmmmmmmm…**

_**- Lovieduvie124 ; D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, been a long time, right? Well I'm back… for good. YAY! This chp is gonna be kinda long, but worth it. Pls read ! And remember reviews are the best gifts you can give me.**

_**- LovieDuvie124 ; D**_

* * *

**Chp 2: Relentless Nightmare**

Alex's POV: (the present)

*** _**Dream**_***

" Okay girly, which one of these guys do you recognize?" asked the burly police officer , who had an annoying habit of calling me girlie. Err, how much I loathed that word. _Now, now I don't have time to be too touchy. Instead of expressing my anger, I should be paying attention to what he is talking about. _

So I gazed at my current surrounding. I was in a tiny room with a dingy fluorescent light. The only furniture in the smelly, sock scented room was a tiny metallic table with a pair of metallic chairs, that were on opposite sides of each other. They weren't so comforting- maybe because there were little dents from fists that must have been connected to crazy people- but those were the only things I could sit on, except for the floor. _I'll take my chances with the chair_. As soon as I sat on the cold chair, I discovered a window. How could I have missed that. It was the length of one of the walls.

On the other side of the glass were 4 men. None of them looked familiar- except one.

This one had handsome features- perfect dark, cropped hair; perfect eyebrows; perfect chin; perfect body; almost everything was perfect except for one thing that made him horribly ugly…

His eyes.

His aqua green eyes, that had the harsh, cold feeling that could make any brave soul want to hide under the covers, but they also had the uncomforting heat that would make you think of Hell.

Just taking a glance at his eyes would send shivers down your spine. I don't even think Medusa could even stare deeply into his eyes without going completely blind.

I covered my eyes and pointed to the putrid man, not even caring how my mom had previously lectured me on how rude pointing at people was. Because I knew without a doubt, that this man was not a human, he instead was a heartless wretch.

" He's my parent's murderer. He threw a knife at my mother's heart, and his henchmen shot my dad." I said with pair hatred welling up in my heart, which reflected clearly in my voice. I took a dramatic pause before beginning, hysterically. " I want to see him die- no, I want to kill him myself. In front of his family- if he has any. Ungh, I just want to see him suffer like he made my parents suffer. No I want to rip-"

" Calm down, girlie." he said, as a big grin formed onto his face. " We'll take it from here. You just-"

" What's his name?" I barked.

" Um…" he said before he started to flip through a folder that mysteriously appeared onto his hand.

" Where'd you get-" I started before the officer continued.

" Ah his name is…" He paused while I anticipated, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was " beep". I shook my head and asked again.

" Can you please say his name again?"

" Sure his name is… beep."

" Can you please say his name again, but this time a little bit louder?"

" Beep!" was I going crazy or was his name really _beep?_

" Um did you just say be-" A sudden surge of pain rushed into my head, before I could even finish. It was extremely agonizing. I had to crouch onto the concrete floor and hold my head with both hands.

" Alex are you okay?" asked a voice - no two voices! _Could it be who I thought it was - no it couldn't. _I lifted my head slightly, even though the thought was impossible. The sight I saw, made me believe in miracles. There in front of me was my parents. I slowly crawled onto my feet, which felt like 10 tons were thrust upon me. My knees caved in as soon as I was standing on two feet. I fell back onto the hard floor.

" Honey, please get up." urged my mother, " I know you can do this."

As I listened to my mom's angelic voice, I got the strength to at least crawl towards them. When I finally reached them I stopped and took a much needed rest.. But before I could take a single breath, I heard a clap then a horrible voice.

" Bravo, you actually made it." Then I heard a sneer, " but you're not going to give up, or are you?" I looked up to lock into a terrible gaze into my worst nightmare: My parent's murderer's eyes. I instantly tried to crawl away, but was grabbed by the collar.

" Oh, I thought you would want to see your loving parents, again." now my eyes were staring straight at his eye's.. I felt their hate burn a hole right through me. But I didn't have to look at it much longer, because he turned me to the window from earlier. But now instead of having the 5 men from earlier, there were my parents and his two henchmen. Both my parents were tied up but there was no gag.

They were moving their mouths but I couldn't hear a thing they were trying to say.

" Mommy, daddy!" I screamed.

" The window is soundproof. They can't hear us, and we can't hear them." He said in an amused tone," But for you I'll turn the sound on, but they'll still not be able to hear you."

He snapped his finger, triggering my parent's screams to be audible through my ears.

" Alex!"

" Alex!"

"Alex!"

_***__** End of Dream**__***_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:**

**Yes I have come back from the undead. Happy I hope? J Well I have good and bad news. I'll start with the bad news: I'm discontinuing Spy's Paradise :)-but before you hunt me down and murder me it's only temporarily. Yes I have the dreaded writer's block that you only hear in horrid nightmares. So I won't be able to continue to write SP until I'm fully lifted out of writer's block. Let's hope that's soon.**

**I'm very sorry if I have unconvinced you in anyway but now here comes the good news. I'M WRITING A NEW FF! XD You can now commence the applauds. Now that your finished let me give you more details. The new story is called Summer of Change and I have already written most of the story down so there is no fear of writer's block striking again- at least not in this new story. And don't worry about waiting because I promise you that this story will be posted on ff before the end of this night. If I don't you can send me as many angry threats as you like.**

**So thank you for reading this very long author's note and I hope that you'll be pleased with SOC because my writing has improved if I do say so myself.**

**XOXO,**

**Lovieduvie124**


End file.
